a FF9 story
by purpletwist
Summary: When Vivi gets Kidnapped by a powerful sorceress who will rescue him EikoXVivi
1. Chapter 1

* * *

a little body dress in blue with a wizard hat can be seen skipping along the streets of Alexandria. The was humming a little tune. I was his 10th birthday and the Queen of Alexandria was hosting a party for him. He couldn't wait to see his friends from his past adventures. Princess Garnet, Aldbert Steirner, Eiko, and Zidane. Vivi Orunitia acted was excited like any other normal 10 year old. Vivi didn't watch where he was going until a little girl came falling from a roof laded on him.

" oh sorry" she said getting off. Vivi got up dusting his coat

" I sould be sorry" he said " i didn't watch where i was going". The girl giggled

" oh Vivi with that aditude you gonna let people walk all over you" she said. Vivi didn't make any comment insted he rached out to the girl

" Tag you it Eiko" he said taking off. Eiko watched him go, she stomp her foot and pouted

" I'll get you Vivi" she said chasing after him

**************************

meanwhile at Alexandria castle in the ball room a The young Queeen Garnet was checking the decorations. she heard a loud crash, on the east side of the room, A man dress in heavy armor just seemed not to be able to get up,

" Steirner" a captain of a female guards said helping up " what am I gonna do with you"

" your highness you like the Decorations?" He asked the Queen. Garnet gave him a puzzled look

" I'm sorry Steirner" she said " it's up to Vivi to decide. after all it is his birthday"

" yeah" a voice called out of the corner " speaking of birthday boy where is he" a young man came up behind the Queen, he wraped his arm around her waist, his tail was swishing from side to side.

" release your had from the Queen" Steirner demanded having his hand on his hilt ready to kill the monkey man

" Steirner I though after all we been through we were friends" He said " beside I am dating the Queen"

" to me your still a street theif who kidnapped our Queen long ago" he said Charging. The monkey tail man dodge him, he lifted Garnet into his rams, He jumped up on to a railing to get her out of the way

" oh Zidane do you have to go make him mad" Garnet asked. Zidane smiled

" oh relax I'm just teasing him" he said. Zidane Jumped back down " come on Steirner don't make me call you rusty all over again"

" I warn you, you better not do anything unforgivable to the Queen" he was about to continue that is until a hand snacked him across his head. The Captain of the Female gaurds was glaring at him

" Thank Betrix" Zidane said

" don't worry Zidane" she said

*************

unaware to the friends a dark force was watching from her crystal ball. Her violet eyes glowed from the Crysyal glow as she watched, then the Ball switched to the 2 Children playing on the Streets, here eyes widen at the sight of Vivi ducking and sneaking from Eiko. she smiled

" oh i have found you at last" she said " your black magic shall be mine. she waved her arm into a circle the out shot a red maroon ball, it turn into a dark cloud

" Yes my lady" it said

" seek out the Mage child" she commanded " and bring him to me" she sealed her command with a kiss she blew to the cloud

" as you wish" it said taking off. The woman continued to watch from her crystal ball

" Vivi you shall be mine" she snickered.

The sun was setting in the sky. Eiko was looking for Vivi, this time they were playing hide and seek. Eiko was walking down the ally way but it seem to dark, she started to get a little frighten

" oh " she buried her head into her hands " I'm so afraid" she sobbed " I'll never find Vivi" . unaware to her Vivi was hiding in a barrel next to her, he poked his head out of the barrel, He felt bad for making Eiko cry, He got out of the barrel and walked over to her

" I'm sorry" Eiko" he said . Eiko looked up and pounced on him

" I got you" she said " Vivi didn't I tell you people will walk over you" she giggled " now come one lets go back to the Castle" she helped Vivi off the ground. suddenly a gust of wind blew over the kingdom. The children looked up at a big dark cloud, Eiko hid behind Vivi

" This doesn't look good" she said, The wind blew hard on the kids, Eiko was trying hard not to get blown away. Vivi tried to stand up to it

_if only mister Steirtren was here_ Vivi thought. The cloud started to form eyes insted of the wind blowing them away it started to suck them up. The children flew into the sky. Eiko manage to grab part of a building she used her free hand to grab Vivi's

" Hang on Vivi" she said her little wings begin to flap but the grip she had on Vivi's began to slip then let go. Vivi flew up into the Sky

" Eiko " he cried as the giant cloud sucked him up

" Vivi!" she cried. Her friend was gone and the terible wind disapeared.

* * *

well this has to be my first final fantasy fic ever

and just lets face the fact that Eiko and Vivi are children allright.

nice reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the castle. the Ball room was getting every thing ready. the food were placed on the tables, Steiren was still arguing with Zidane. Garnet made her rounds at the tables. it wasn't a grand big party just a small party for friends.

" for the last time Keep your hands off of the Queen" Stirener commanded. Zidane made faces at the old knight, he ran over to Garnet, just to set him off Zidane gave the queen a little tushy squeeze. the Queen's face went red

" THAT'S IT! " Stierner roared, he took out his sword and started to swing at the mankey tail man Zidane easily dogged him

" ZIDANE!" a shriek cried from the halls. The Knight and the thief froze. Eiko came running into the room, she flung her self at him, her little wings giving her the extra flight. she tackled him to the floor.

" Uh Eiko?" he asked. Eiko wouldn't let go. Garnet saw the little girl but she just laughed she knew that some day Eiko will out grow this.

" whats wrong Eiko" she asked. Eiko eye caught Garnet, then continued to wail on Zidane, she was trying to make Garnet jealous

" oh Zidane" she cried " Vivi has been kidnapped". Zidane got the girl off of him he got off the floor

" oh come on Eiko" he said " maybe he was hiding in a good hiding spot"

" I m seriouse!" the girl screamed " Vivi was taken by a dark cloud with eyes" she pouted, Garnet leaned down to the child

" Eiko where was the last place you saw Vivi?" she asked

" I"M TELLING THE TRUTH!" Eiko exploded " Vivi was taken by a dark clue with glowing eyes"

" look I'm gonna look for him" Zidane suggested " and if I come back with him you owe every one an apology" He said to Eiko

" FOR THE LAST TIME I"M NOT LYING!" Eiko shrieked

" good luck Zidane" the Queen told her. Zidane ran out of the castle to look for the young black mage.

********************************************

The cloud that took Vivi flew to what looked like a black a red fortress. The cloud came into a room, the cloud turned into a man with long red hair and had a black coat, Vivi was struggling in his arms

" well done Gust" a woman voice called. Vivi struggling came to a halt. his vision turn to what appeared to be a beautiful woman, her pale skin reflecting what light there is,long dark purple hair and her dress was long, black and purple color, she smiled down on the Mage

" release him Gust" she commanded. Gust let the child down, she walked over to the child, her pale hand touched his cheek

" relax little one" she cooed " I'm not going to hurt you"

" your not?" the mage asked " then why was I brought here?". the woman smiled

" That will be explained in time" she said, looked up at Gust who been standing there the whole time " Gust i like you to leave the Mage Child and me alone fore a while" she commanded. Gust bowed to her

" yes my lady" he exited the room. Vivi watched him go then he turn back to the woman. The woman went back to her throne, she gestured her finger for Vivi to come closer to her, The Mage obeyed

" excuse me" he muttered the woman picked up on his voice

" yes " she replied

" could you tell me who you are and what you plan to do with me?" he asked he was still shivering from fright. The woman patted his head

" oh coruse my child" she said" how rude of me" she smiled " my Name is Valerina" she told him " and i want you to join my side". Vivi backed away

" no" he cried " I wont be a puppet" he wanted to run but couldn't. Valerina had control on him

" don't make this hard on your self Mage" she hissed " I will have that black magic that you posses" she brought the Mage closer to her " now be a good boy and do as a say" she snickered

*******************************************

Eiko paced back and forth, What was Zidane taking so long, suddenly the familiar monkey tail man returned. Eiko flew into his arms and taking him down to the floor

" did you find him?" Garnet asked, Zidane shook his head

" I looked every where I even went to his home but no answer" he told her

" SEE" Eiko said getting off of Zidanes lap " I told you"

* * *

I did know any other way to end this Chapter.

Charaters belong to Square Exins

Nice comments please


End file.
